A semiconductor integrated circuit chip is typically fabricated with a back-end-of-line (BEOL) interconnect structure, which comprises multiple levels of metal lines and inter-level metal vias, to connect various integrated circuit components and devices that are fabricated as part of a front-end-of-line (FEOL) layer of the semiconductor integrated circuit chip. Current state of the art BEOL process technologies typically implement copper to form BEOL interconnects, as the use of copper material is known to significantly reduce resistance in the BEOL interconnect structure, resulting in improved conduction and higher performance. As copper interconnect structures are scaled down, however, resistivity of the copper interconnect structures increases exponentially, which is undesirable.